


Open Mic Night

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, Yogscast, Yogscast- Hat Films
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smoking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross works in the sound booth in the student union and everything is normal until he hears something that might change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super ill, but I finished off this which I started writing before christmas. As always my tumblr is SamTheFirst if you wanna chat! :D x
> 
> Please don't read any of my stuff on stream or on a video.

Being a music student with any sort of technical experience had it’s advantages at uni, Ross was allowed to work in the sound booth of the student union in exchange for free drinks every weekend. Open mic night was every Friday; almost the same people came each week but you’d occasionally get the odd one who decides they are Beyonce and then were so shit they’d never come back. This week the small bar and stage area were absolutely packed with students, the atmosphere was great. It was the end of exams week, pay day for most and everyone seemed to have enough drink in them that the normal groups of huddled together friends were non-existant, being replaced by people who normally wouldn't dare speak to one another laughing along side each other. 

Ross’ day dream analysis of the room was interrupted by a loud knocking on the plexi-glass window of the booth. “Ross mate Jack and coke?” one of the bar men, Trott shouted his muffled voice just loud enough to hear over the music.

“Yeah go on then, but not the cheap stuff I want actual Jack.” Ross shouted back. He asked him the same thing every week, then after his reply always winked at him and went to make his drink. Normally he would then get the set list of people up to play for the night but this week was ‘wing it week’ meaning anyone could just jump up when they felt like it, the only down side being that they couldn't have any backing track. The first hour or so was like normal, the crowd singing along and applauding the performers after each song. Most of them sang crowd pleasers, old classics (sweet child of mine, baba o riley and bohemian rhapsody were common), the most recent pop song or comedy song (one guy came most weeks to sing ‘we’re taking the hobbits to Isengard’) so when Ross heard an unfamiliar calm and sweet voice he couldn't help but turn the master volume up on his mic and acoustic guitar. 

The man that was perched on the stall singing like a fucking angel had unkempt brownish ginger hair, an even more ginger beard and was strangely wearing camouflage trousers. Ross stared at him during his entire set, transfixed by his adorably cute smile that broke out every now and then when someone wolf whistled or applauded. The man caught his eye a few times and Ross swore he was blushing, thinking it was probably just the stage lights he shook the thought out of his mind. At the end when he thanked everyone someone had obviously shouted something because the man said “Sorry, you’re very pretty but i’m very gay.” and winked. To be honest he nearly choked, what were the bloody chances? Ross left the booth and instructed one of the other technicians to hold down the fort for ten minutes while he went to get a drink and a smoke. 

“Did you hear that guys voice? Jesus christ I nearly melted.” Ross said to Trott, leaning on the bar.

“I thought you’d be more into his face mate, you like lanky ones don’t you? I’ve seen you sneak out back with more than a few.” Trott smirked, pushing a glass over to Ross’ hand.

“How could you not be into him, he’s a god.” Ross huffed looking oddly grumpy.

The woman behind Trott turned to address Ross. “You’ve got a face like a sick puppy, you heard him he’s gay just go and talk to him.” She reached out to hand Ross another glass.

“Fuck off Sarah and what if he doesn’t like…” Ross swirled the liquid in the glass. “Gin?”

“I’ve served him before, this is his favourite kind.” She crossed her arms and looked smug.

“Both of you fuckin’ ganging up on me i’ve got no chance.” He smiled as he walked away, scanning the room for the browny ginger mop of hair. After a few minutes of looking he couldn't see him anywhere, deciding he’d probably gone home he gave up, pushing open the fire door that led to the smoking area with his elbow. He didn't even know any one else was out there until he heard a voice behind him.

“Oh hey, you were in the booth right? I’m Alex, you can call me Smith.” He reached out his hand as Ross turned around, which he couldn't shake with a drink in both hands.

“Yeah, embarrassingly I was actually looking for you, i’m Ross. Got you this, you were fucking amazing by the way.” he handed him the glass of Gin and tonic then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket for a cigarette.

“Thanks mate, i’m pretty up front so I hope you don’t mind me asking but, was I dreaming or were you giving me the eye from in there?” Smith smiled, watching Ross pat around his pockets before handing him a lighter.

“Urm…” Ross lit his cigarette, taking a drag before handing back the lighter and catching Smith’s warm palm. “Yeah, sorry.” He had a nervous look on his face.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Honestly I was trying to do the same but those fucking stage lights were sort of blinding me.” Smith was nonchalantly eyeing him up and down now, giving Ross some cocky confidence.

“So what are you doing for the rest of the night? Because I have a suggestion.” Ross asked with a cheeky inflection, flicking the ash from his cigarette.

“Aren’t you meant to be in the booth for the rest of the night? Plus we’ve only just met how do I know you wont murder me if I wonder off with you.” Smith laughed.

“Come on, i’m too pretty to be a murderer plus my idea involves the booth.” Ross smiled back and stepped towards Smith. He’d fucked guys that he’d talked to and liked less but he couldn’t bring himself to step closer and kiss him like he wanted to. It didn't matter much longer as Smith stepped forward, bringing his spare arm around and placing his hand on the small of Ross’ back pulling him into a sweet and delicate kiss. Ross nearly burnt Smith’s hair before he realised he was still holding his cigarette, throwing it away he smoothed his hands up his neck and gripped him tighter. Smith stumbled back toward the brick wall smiling against Ross’ mouth as his back hit it, giving Ross the perfect opportunity to bite at his lip. Smith pulled back and rested his forehead on Ross’.

“You’ve got a job to do and if we carry on then I don’t think you’ll be returning.” He grinned.

“They don’t even pay me but I suppose we better. Come on.” Ross grabbed Smith’s hand and led him back inside. Trott eyed them as they walked past the bar and over to the booth hand in hand, he felt a little cheap as he led Smith inside he’d got many a blow job in the quite private tiny cable laden room. 

“Never had the joy of being in here, always the one on the other side.” Smith eyed all the equipment. 

“Well I'm sorry but the next up is on in a few minutes and theres one chair so…” Smith looked really disappointed before Ross added “You’re gunna have to sit on my lap.”

“No complaints but i’m really tall, how about you sit on mine?” Smith said as he sat in the arm chair patting his legs.

“Yeah suppose I do need to actually see the desk.” Ross said, trying to sit on him delicately, fiddling with a few of the sliders and buttons. Just as the small blonde girl on stage started singing Smith slid his hands around Ross’ waist grabbing his arms and turning him slightly so that they could see each other. By the end of the girl’s three song set they were tangled together on the chair, Ross had to move a bit to reach the desk and play the between act filler music. Smith was smoothing his hand up Ross’ leg, his fingers gliding over his obvious erection when the door to the booth rattled and the pair jumped. 

“Ross you twat you’ve kicked a cable out or…” the other sound tech stopped, looking embarrassed “Oh shit sorry man. If you guys wanna go for the night i’ll cover the rest?”

“It’s my fault Dan sorry, but yeah if you don’t mind that would be cool.” Ross smiled and stood up, Smith looked mortified holding his hand as they walked out. “You wanna come to mine or?” Ross asked as they hit the cold outside air, he was a little more drunk than he thought and regretted the whiskey he drank before going out earlier.

“Have you got roommates?” Smith asked with a smirk, stopping below a streetlight and pulling Ross’ arm so he stumbled before being pulled into a kiss. “Because I can’t guarantee i’ll be quiet.” 

“Fuck.” Ross said longingly. “Come on you can make as much noise as you want, I live alone.” He smiled and moved quickly, both of them walked faster. It took them a few minutes of laughing and stopping occasionally for a kiss before they reached Ross’ riverside flat.

“Classy place.” Smith commented as they waited for the lift in the foyer.

“Classy man.” Ross said as the doors opened, stepping in and offering Smith a hand.

“Of course.” Smith smiled as he was practically dragged into the lift. Ross pressed the number 10. “You live on the top floor?” Smith sounded impressed.

“Yeah it’s very nice, now come here.” Ross hooked a finger in the belt loop of Smith’s camo trousers and slid his hands under the back of his t-shirt.

“You hands are fucking freezing Ross!” Smith jumped making Ross laugh and grip him tighter. 

“Mmm you’re warm.” He smiled nuzzling his face in to Smith’s neck.

“Yeah and you’re not.” He squirmed back, kissing Ross’ jaw. The lift dinged and the door opened, Ross reached around in his pockets for his keys whilst Smith still stroked and kissed his neck. 

“I sort of need to get to the door Smith.” Ross chuckled, jingling the keys in his hand.

“Ooops sorry I didn't even notice we’d stopped.” As Smith turned around he noticed the door to Ross’ flat was literally just out of the lift. “Your flat is the whole top floor?” he questioned.

“Yeah, my uncle owns the building so I get the fancy apartment.” Ross said turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open.

“Oh my god it’s beautiful.” Smith walked over to the ceiling to floor windows that surrounded entirety of the large open plan kitchen and lounge. It was so dark you could see the whole city, the lights glittering off of the beautiful river below. He felt Ross closely behind him.

“Sometimes I pull the sofa over here and just look out over it all.” Ross whispered into his ear, his arms reaching around Smith’s torso.

“Can we do that?” Smith asked, turning in Ross’ hold so his back pressed against the window.

Ross stared in to his eyes, they glinted with excitement making his heart race “Anything for you my dear.” It almost came out sounding sarcastic but he meant it. It wasn’t that hard to drag over the sofa and Ross placed it as he usually did right up against the glass. Putting on some gentle quiet music he glanced over at Smith who was removing his shoes and jacket, Ross did the same but also removed his trousers. 

“What are you doing?” Smith laughed when he looked over, blushing slightly.

“What? I was wearing skinny jeans, they're fucking uncomfortable to lie down in.” Ross said, climbing over the back of the sofa and lying back.

“How am I meant to fit anywhere there?” Smith asked.

“Hang on…” Ross shuffled onto his left side, “there, come on you get to be little spoon.” he added patting the sofa. Smith dropped his own trousers before climbing over the arm and lying on his side, staring out at the nights sky.

“It’s cool isn't it.” Ross said, tucking a small strand of hair behind Smith’s ear and stroking his neck absentmindedly.

“It’s just amazing, i’m envious that you get to see this every day.” Smith sounded calm and comfortable, tucking his feet in between Ross’ legs.

“You’re welcome any time, it’s more beautiful with you here.” Ross said quietly.

“Really pulling out all the compliments here aren’t we.” he said smiling shuffling back into Ross behind him.

“I’ve got to make you come back somehow.” Ross chuckled as he placed his arm over Smith’s side, running his nails over his pronounced hip bone.

Turning slightly to lie on his back Smith said “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” and leaned over to kiss Ross passionately. They kissed ever the more sloppily for a few minutes before Ross interrupted.

“Hey this alright?” He asked, tapping his hand at the waist band of Smith’s boxers.

“Yeah fine.” He replied breathlessly, reaching up to Ross face and embracing him again. Smith moaned quietly as Ross edged his boxers down so gently it frustrated him. Ross felt the tip of his cock through the fabric and couldn't resist stroking the length teasingly.

“Do you want me to fucking come already?” Smith groaned, but was secretly incredibly impatient and not being able to wait any longer reached down to pull his boxers completely off. “You need to be a hundred percent more naked.” Smith laughed pulling wantonly at the bottom of Ross’ shirt. 

“All right no rush i’m getting there.” Ross winked, knowing it would wind him up but going ahead pulling down his boxers and removing his shirt. For a second Smith got a bit self conscious, realising that if someone could look up at window they would get a very nice view of his bare arse. That thought didn’t occur for long as Ross put his hand on Smiths back and pulled him closer, kissing and nipping at his sensitive neck as both of their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Smith brought his arm down from Ross’ head to wrap his hand around them, the heavy breathy moans that came from Ross at the contact made his head spin. Ross couldn't help but buck up towards him and reach down to feel Smith’s cock. 

“Fuck Smith, faster please.” Ross begged with a whimper. Smith smiled as he sped up his strokes, focusing entirely on Ross’ cock he ran over the tip with his thumb. “I’m gunna come… Smith.” Ross dragged out the last bit of his name. A few minutes of moaning and snogging later his legs stiffened and breath grew rapid as he came all over Smith’s hand.

Ross kissed him as Smith moved to grab a tissue from the box on the side table. When he sat back against the sofa arm again Ross was between his legs trailing kisses and hands down his chest. “Look at you.” He said, his hands running over his hair trailed stomach. “You’re a god.” 

Smith couldn't help but smile and replied in a husky deep voice “says you.” 

Ross finally reached his cock and taking it in his hand he licked at the pre-come on the head, Smith placed his hands in Ross’ hair finding it difficult not to push him down. 

“Push me if you want, I like it I've got a great gag reflex.” Ross smiled up at him.

“You sure? I can get pretty rough.” Smith asked tentatively.

“Honestly I love it but if your worried i’ll tap your hip twice like this if I need to stop.” Ross gave him two little taps and Smith nodded. He began stroking again trying to take as much of Smith’s cock in his mouth as he could before speeding it up, he was being pushed down and thrusted in to so much he was occasionally choking. He could breathe fine and judging my the moans that came from Smith it seemed to be turning him on so he carried on. Smith’s thrusts into Ross became ever more erratic and his hand was searching for Ross’. Ross felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat at the same time as Smith laced their fingers together and squeezed them tightly. 

“Jesus that was hot, you’ve got a magical mouth.” Smith said, stroking a hand over Ross’ forehead to push his hair back.

“I might secretly love being pushed around.” Ross looked up at Smith and winked. “I am fucking knackered now though, it wasn't that easy kneeling in a teeny amount of space.” 

“Sorry baby come here.” Smith gave a faux frown patting the side of the sofa next to him and Ross moved to lie down. Smith hugged him tightly and kissed him on the head.

“I’m cold now too.” Ross moaned pulling the fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa and throwing it over them both. 

“Goodnight then.” Smith kissed him softly and snuggled up.

“See you in morning, you better not snore.” Ross smiled.

They fell asleep tangled together, skin on skin. Ross only woke as the light poured in the window and managed to crawl out without waking up Smith, getting dressed and walking into the kitchen he pondered breakfast. When Smith woke up a bit later all he could smell was the delicious sweet scent of maple syrup.

“Oh hey I hope you like coffee, pancakes and bacon.” Ross smiled, placing plates on the side table beside the sofa. He already knew he liked them because he had stalked his instagram this morning to try and make him something nice.

“Yeah it’s actually my favourite breakfast… I’m so relaxed right now.” He laughed, stretching his toned arms.

“Well I’m free all day so stay as long as you like. Here’s your coffee.” Ross said handing him the huge mug. Smith shifted into a sitting position, kissed him and grabbed the coffee.

“I might stay for a bit since you’re so inviting.” Smith gave Ross a huge grin.


End file.
